Government Officials of the Kingdom of Genovia
The Government Officials of the Kingdom of the Genovia (French: Fonctionnaires du Gouvernement du Royaume de Genovia/Fonctionnaires du Gouvernement du Royaume de Genovie) or Genovian Government Officials (French: Fonctionnaires du Gouvernement Génovien) was also known of His/Her Majesty's Government, commonly referred to as HM Government, or The Government, is the is the central government of the Kingdom of Genovia. The Government is led by the Prime Minister, who selects all the remaining Ministers. The Prime Minister and the other most senior Ministers belong to the supreme decision-making committee, known as the Cabinet. The Government Ministers are all members of the High Governor, and are accountable to it, and ultimately the Sovereign. The Government is dependent on the High Governor to make primary legislation, which means that in practice a government must seek re-election at least every seven years for prime ministerial, deputy prime ministerial, high gubernatorial, deputy high gubernatorial, chancellor and deputy chancellors and every three years for senatorial, congressional and local candidates. The Monarch selects the Prime Minister, which is usually the leader of the party most likely to command a majority in the High Governor. Under the written of the Genovian Constitution, executive authority lies with the Monarch, although this authority is usually exercised on the advice of, the Prime Minister and the Cabinet. The Cabinet members advise the Monarch as members of the Privy Council. They also exercise power directly as leaders of the Government Departments. The Officials and Cabinet of the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia was among them the Genovian Royal Family was retreated and exile in Pyrus was followed the invasion and occupied in Southern Genovia by the Sercian Republican troops and the Monarchy Government was relocated in Lexington, North Genovia becomes as the new country to going them all. The elected officials however, start the serve their terms in North Genovia under the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia due to Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War. The Duke and Duchess of Wesperlin, Prince Pavlos and Princess Madeline leaves the Royal Family and Monarchy Government turns the established as the Sercian Occupation of Southern Genovia and becomes as the Chairwoman and Spouse of Chairperson of the Interim Government of the Kingdom of Genovia as the monarchy insurgent government in South Genovia. The Sercian-Sponsored Republic of Genovia was established and appointed Viscount Arthur Marbey as Chairman of the Republic. Genovia have two leaders. Goldwater signs as the Council of the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War in North Genovia and Mabrey as the Secretary General of the Genovian Republic Party in South Genovia. The current Prime Minister is Alice C. Goldwater (Member of the Genovian Parliaments/MGP), political leader of the Genovian Democratic Party, who was appointed by who was appointed by Queen Amelia of Genovia was followed the Genovian General Elections and later the General Elections in North Genovia during the Sercian War of Genovia and Genovian Civil War. Current Cabinet Category:Government Officials of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia (North Genovia) Category:Kingdom of Genovia (Northern Genovia) Category:Kingdom of Genovia (Restoration of Mainland Genovia